Sukes!
by schezar
Summary: Haru y Rin tienen una relación de amigos con derecho con Makoto y Sousuke respectivamente, la cual deciden terminar una vez que Rin se le declara a Haru y este ultimo acepta ser novio de Rin. Nagisa aparece y hace lo suyo. Soumako/Mención de Sourin, Makoharu, Rinharu & Nagiai/Semi AU/One-shot/Lemon y ya no sé que más poner, soy malo para los summary, denle una oportunidad xD


**Disclaimer:** Free! Iwatobi swim club & Free! Eternal summer y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto anime y Ouji Kouji.

 **Advertencias:** ésta historia es de temática yaoi.

 **Notas:** Semi AU ubicado después de Free! Eternal summer, más notas al final.

* * *

Makoto terminó de ducharse, cogió una toalla y se la enredó en la cintura para cubrir su desnudez. Salió del baño con aún con la toalla amarrada a su cintura y otra en sus hombros que utilizaba para secarse su cabello castaño. Su torso desnudo aun húmedo, las gotas de agua descendían delicadamente por esa piel bronceada, deslizándose sensualmente hasta morir en la toalla que tenía en la cintura. Dio unos pasos y se encontró con su amante que seguía sentado en la cama.

Eso era algo extraño, Haru siempre era el primero en entrar a bañarse y el último en salir, sin embargo, hoy era diferente. Después de que terminaron el acto sexual no se había movido de la cama. Su rostro pensativo, Makoto sabía que algo le preocupaba, siempre había podido leer perfectamente lo que pensaba su "amigo" pero ahora era incapaz de descifrarlo.

Siguió secándose el cabello, mientras se acercaba lentamente. Haru mantenía la mirada al piso, pensando que era lo que iba a decir, esa actitud preocupaba mucho al chico orca.

\- ¿Qué tienes Haru? - Makoto se sentó al lado de su amante, su rostro denotaba preocupación.

\- Esta será la última vez que nos veamos para hacer esto - hizo una pausa - Rin me pidió que sea su novio, tú sabes que siempre lo he amado - Haruka Nanase no quería lastimar a su amigo, lo apreciaba, pero esa era la verdad, él estaba enamorado de Rin desde que eran pequeños y todos lo sabían.

\- Haru yo...

\- No digas nada Makoto, sé cómo te sientes - colocó su mano encima de la de Makoto, para tratar de consolarlo - te quiero Makoto, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no podemos seguir así, esto nos hace daño a los dos - con su mano derecha levantó el rostro de Makoto para verlo a los ojos - intentemos volver a ser como antes, pronto me iré a Australia con Rin y no quiero quedar en malos términos contigo - acarició tiernamente la mejilla del castaño - eres alguien muy importante para mí.

\- Haru, ¿puedo abrazarte? - preguntó Makoto con los ojos llorosos, Haru sólo asintió con la cabeza. Makoto lo abrazó fuertemente, él amaba a Haru, pero sabía que en eso tenía razón el delfín, era lo mejor para los dos y como siempre él lo apoyaría en todo, no importaba que tuviera que sacrificar su propia felicidad para que Haru alcanzará la suya.

\- Sousuke - en otro lugar se presentaba la misma escena, dos amantes después de tener relaciones sexuales estaban en completo silencio, la tensión era demasiada que se podía palpar y el primero en romper el incómodo silencio fue Rin - le he pedido a Haru que sea mi novio - esa frase fue una fuerte estocada para el pelinegro, siempre lo supo, el corazón de Rin le pertenecía al maldito de Nanase.

\- Pero... ¿estás seguro de esto? - quería ver algo de duda en Rin, pero no, su mirada era de alguien que estaba completamente decidido.

\- Si, ya lo pensé mucho Sou, lo amo y aunque él me hubiera rechazado creo que lo mejor sería terminar con esta relación que tenemos tu y yo, no es sana - se puso de pie dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo - perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho, soy un maldito idiota... yo...

\- No digas nada, yo estaba enterado de la situación y aún así lo permití, es culpa de los dos - sonrió de medio lado, intentando esconder todo el dolor que sentía - pero creo necesitaremos algo de tiempo para volver a ser como éramos antes, aún quiero ser tu amigo Rin.

\- No seas idiota, siempre serás mi mejor amigo Sousuke - chocaron las manos en forma de saludo, tratando de demostrar su gran amistad, Sousuke sonrió, pero de sus ojos escaparon un par de lágrimas. Se sentía feliz por su amigo, pero por una parte sabía que lo había perdido para siempre.

Pasó un mes, Haru y Rin se fueron a Australia para participar en unas competencias. Makoto y Sousuke se encontraban en el último año de su carrera, ambos asistían a la misma universidad, Makoto estudiaba para convertirse en entrenador deportivo y Sousuke estudiaba medicina, como su sueño había sido truncado al salir de la preparatoria por la lesión en su hombro, decidió estudiar algo en lo que pudiera curar a las personas y así ayudarlas a alcanzar sus sueños.

Ambos chicos sabían de la existencia del otro, así como que estudiaban en la misma universidad, puesto que sus ex´s amantes se los habían comentado en alguna ocasión. Sin embargo nunca coincidían, puesto que sus carreras eran muy diferentes, así como sus horarios, a Makoto le gustaba ir en el turno matutino, mientras que Sousuke prefería el turno vespertino.

En lo que ambos chicos coincidían era en la soledad, desde que Haru y Rin se habían ido a Australia, ambos chicos se encontraban completamente solos. Tenían algunos amigos en la universidad, pero no era lo mismo, ninguno era Haru, ninguno era Rin, ambos sentían como si hubiesen perdido la mitad de su corazón, su alma gemela, ahora sólo eran muertos vivientes.

Llegó el fin de semana y Makoto ya estaba acostado en su cama dispuesto a dormirse cuando el timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar. Pensó en fingir que no estaba para quién sea que fuese el que tocaba el timbre se fuera y lo dejará descansar en paz, además ya había apagado todas las luces y le daba miedo levantarse cuando todo estaba a oscuras, a pesar de ya ser un adulto seguía siendo un miedoso de primera. Pasaron cinco minutos y la persona tras la puerta no desistía de tocar el timbre, si no se levantaba a abrir la puerta seguro que los vecinos se molestarían puesto que esa persona al parecer era muy persistente.

Bajó su pie derecho de la cama buscando sus pantuflas, una vez que las tuvo localizadas bajó rápidamente el pie izquierdo y se levantó de un salto para encender el interruptor de la luz de su habitación. Abrió la puerta, cerciorándose que esta quedase abierta para que la luz iluminara el estrecho pasillo. Con la iluminación de su habitación ya se sentía un poco más seguro, por lo que decidido se fue a la puerta para ver quién era esa molesta persona que no dejaba de tocar su timbre. Abrió la puerta llevándose una enorme y agradable, tal vez no tanto, sorpresa.

Frente a Makoto se encontraba un torbellino que lo había ido a visitar, un torbellino con nombre y apellido que por dónde pasará dejaba caos y devastación, bueno, tal vez no era para tanto, sólo se trataba de Nagisa Hazuki, un demonio con cara de ángel, según varios de sus amigos. El motivo de su visita era el de animar a Makoto, puesto que el pequeño rubio hiperactivo sabía de los sentimientos que tenía el chico orca hacía el delfín y de la partida de este ultimo.

\- Nee, nee - saludó el rubio - Mako-chan, acaso estabas haciendo cosas malas y por eso no abrías la puerta - dijo con tono pícaro mientras le picaba las costillas con su codo y le daba una mirada de lo más perversa.

\- Nagisa ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¡Qué sorpresa! - Makoto ignoró la broma de su pequeño amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente, era una agradable sorpresa verlo ahí, puesto que casi no podían verse porque el rubio había formado una banda al salir de la preparatoria, la cual había ganado fama y ahora andaba de gira con ella.

\- Vine a visitarte - se colgó de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo - ¿Qué estabas haciendo? - ladeo su cabeza un poco confundido al notar que traía puesta una pijama de vaca que lo hacía lucir de lo más tierno.

\- Pues estaba a punto de dormirme - contestó el castaño rascándose la nuca, como muestra de su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio Makoto? - Nagisa se exaltó - pero si apenas van a ser las nueve de la noche, además es viernes ¡VIERNES! - hizo énfasis para intentar demostrar que algo estaba mal con Makoto.

\- Pero es que...

\- Nada, no quiero excusas - Nagisa agitaba sus manos en forma de total desaprobación, tomó la muñeca de Makoto y sin más lo haló hacía el cuarto que tenía las luces encendidas - hoy saldremos de fiesta - gritó emocionado mientras comenzaba a brincar en la cama de Makoto.

\- ¿Ah? - Makoto estaba un poco desconcertado - pero te digo que ya me iba a dormir.

\- Exacto Mako-chan, "ibas" porque ahora me acompañaras de rave ¿o me dejaras sólo en una ciudad tan grande y que desconozco? - se recostó en la cama fingiendo estar derrotado, alzando su mano hacia el castaño como si este fuese su salvación, para darle un poco más de dramatización al asunto.

\- Ay Nagisa, no cambias - negó con la cabeza, pero en cierta forma su amigo tenía razón y salir tal vez le haría bien - espérame mientras me cambio.

\- Siiiii, este es el Mako-chan que me gusta - el rubio volvió a brincar feliz en la cama, parecía un niño.

\- Pero deja de brincar en mi cama - pidió Makoto mientras buscaba su ropa.

\- Nee, Mako-chan, pero esa ropa que estás escogiendo no es de a cuerdo a dónde iremos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Nagisa? - volteó para encarar a su amigo.

\- Es que yo traje la ropa adecuada para ti - Nagisa agarró una bolsa, que Makoto no supo de donde la había sacado, pero ahí estaba - hoy usarás esto - bajo de la cama y llevó a Makoto hacía el baño para que se cambiara.

Pasaron veinte minutos y Makoto aún no salía del baño, no pareciese que se estuviera bañando, puesto que no se escuchaba el sonido del agua, entonces ¿Por qué no salía Makoto del baño? ¿Qué lo demoraba tanto? ¿Tal vez sufrió un accidente? ¿Se habría desmayado? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Nagisa. Y al pensar lo peor, se dirigió al baño y lo abrió abruptamente haciendo que Makoto pegara un salto.

\- Nagisa ¿Qué haces? - dijo mientras ponía sus manos de forma de que cubrieran su pecho, como si se tratase de una mujer desnuda.

\- Lo siento Mako-chan, pero como no salías pensé que te había pasado algo malo - sonrió con malicia - pero al parecer ya te encuentras listo.

\- No, yo no pienso salir vestido así a ningún lado - refutó Makoto.

El atuendo consistía en una camisa blanca, demasiado ceñida al cuerpo, marcando los músculos de su espalda, hombros, brazos y pectorales, Makoto apenas había podido abotonar todos los botones de la camisa, puesto que era demasiado ajustada, parecía una segunda piel. El pantalón era negro, igual de ajustado que la camisa, pero este resaltaba sus piernas y su muy bien trabajado trasero, además de que le marcaba considerablemente el paquete. Como accesorio un cinturón café.

\- Te apoyo con eso Mako-chan - puesto que te has puesto mal la camisa - Nagisa se acercó a Makoto y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, exponiendo parte de los pectorales y torso de Makoto - y te falta ponerte esto - sacó unos tirantes de la bolsa que le había entregado anteriormente, se los colocó en el pantalón y los subió a los fuertes hombros del castaño - ahora sí, estás listo - sonrió ampliamente y antes de que Makoto pudiera reaccionar lo sacó rápidamente de ahí.

Al salir se subieron a un hermoso y llamativo deportivo rojo, que pertenecía a Nagisa, y partieron hacia su destino.

A Sousuke le había pasado algo parecido, pero a él lo había llamado Nitori, diciéndole que estaría unos días en Tokio y que quería verlo, que pasaría por él más tarde. Dicho y hecho, a las nueve en punto, Nitori Aichiiro se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de Sousuke, para que lo acompañara de antro.

Nadie sospechaba que Nagisa era novio Nitori, ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Pues Nitori era bueno tocando la guitarra, Nagisa lo había descubierto y juntos comenzaron la banda musical, con el trato constante y la convivencia había nacido algo romántico entre ambos, pero eso ya era es otra historia. Ahora ambos chicos la estaban haciendo de cupidos.

Al llegar al antro Nagisa envío un mensaje a su novio de que ya se encontraban ahí. Nitori respondió inmediatamente que se encontraban cerca, aunque tardaron un poco más porque Sousuke se había perdido al dar una vuelta equivocada y vagaron un poco antes de llegar a su destino.

Sousuke y Nitori al fin llegaron, "casualmente" se encontraron con Makoto y Nagisa en una de las mesas de ese elegante antro y se saludaron. Los únicos animados eran Nagisa y Nitori, quienes se saludaron con un apasionado beso, haciendo que Makoto se ruborizara al instante, Sousuke solo volteo la mirada, igual un poco avergonzado.

\- Nee, Sou-chan, cuánto tiempo - el rubio sonrió, aunque Sousuke no estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado de esa forma, años atrás había descubierto que era inútil intentar convencer al rubio de que no le llamara así.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes dos están saliendo? - cuestionó Makoto demasiado asombrado.

\- Sí, Ai-chan es mi medio pepino - les guiño un ojo, mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio - saben a lo que me refiero - con una mano formó un circulo y con la otra metió un dedo atravesando el circulo, en una seña demasiado obscena.

\- Nagisa - Nitori le dio un manotazo en las manos para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, su rostro se había iluminado completamente de un tono carmín. Sousuke y Makoto lo agradecieron internamente.

\- Bueno, Sou-chan, Mako-chan, nosotros tenemos que hacer una presentación aquí hoy y ustedes se retrasaron mucho - Nagisa volteó a ver a su novio, luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa, Makoto temió por su vida - así que diviértanse juntos y espérenos hasta el final - se acercó al bartender - denle barra libre a mis amigos - señaló a Sousuke y Makoto - ya hable con el dueño.

Efectivamente, Nagisa era amigo del dueño de uno de los mejores antros de la ciudad, su fama actual le ayudaba, pero sobre todo era gracias a su carisma. Tomó a Nitori de la mano para irse a los camerinos y prepararse.

La música estaba a todo lo que daba, las personas bailando, parejas besándose, todos divirtiéndose a su manera y esos dos estáticos, sin saber cómo reaccionar, esto era obviamente una trampa, un truco de esos dos. Sousuke pensaba que Nagisa era mala influencia para Nitori, Makoto pensaba que Nagisa era mala influencia para cualquier persona.

\- Entonces Tachibana ¿Qué pedirás de tomar? - no le quedaba de otra, así que al menos debía romper esa tensión.

\- Deme lo más fuerte que tenga por favor - pidió el castaño.

\- Yo quiero lo mismo.

\- Claro, aquí tienes - el bartender le sirvió primero a Sousuke - para ti precioso - le sirvió a Makoto mientras le guiñaba el ojo de forma coqueta, cosa que por alguna razón molestó a Sousuke.

Comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales, el clima, la escuela, competiciones pasadas, Nagisa y Nitori era un tema demasiado extraño para ambos, uno demasiado extrovertido y el otro demasiado tímido, era una combinación extraña. Aunque quienes eran ellos para decir eso, se sentían alegres por sus amigos, los cuales salieron a escena y lo hacían muy bien, al parecer se divertían mucho.

No supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni cuantos tragos habían bebido, mucho menos cuando habían empezado a hablar acerca de Rin y Haru. A veces hace bien hablar con un desconocido de las cosas que te atormentan, a veces no es tan bueno. Pero ambos se encontraban en la misma situación, a ambos les habían roto el corazón.

\- No hay nadie mejor que Rin - dijo Sousuke después de tomarse a fondo su trago.

\- Lo siento Sousuke - a Makoto los tragos le habían servido para desinhibirse un poco, incluso ya tuteaba a Sousuke - pero Haru es mucho mejor que Rin.

\- ¿Eh? - el pelinegro se sorprendió, nunca espero esa respuesta - No creo, Rin es la mejor persona del mundo, además de que es hermoso.

\- Haru también es muy buena persona y mucho más bello que Rin - Makoto defendió a su ex amante.

\- No Makoto, no - Sousuke se levantó rápidamente de su asiento en la barra. Sus hermosos ojos aguamarina miraban fijamente los color esmeralda de Makoto.

Makoto se puso de pie imitando a Sousuke, se acercó lentamente al pelinegro como desafiándolo. Se miraban fijamente pero ninguno de los dos cedía. Makoto comenzó a respirar pesadamente, algo no estaba bien, se sentía un poco, un poco... ¿excitado?

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó más hacía Sousuke y lo atrajo con sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente. Todo pasó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Sousuke para reaccionar, sin embargo, después de unos segundos devolvió el beso de forma apasionada. Tenía que estar ciego para no ver que Makoto era demasiado sexy y sería un tonto si no contestara ese beso, que por cierto no lo hacía nada mal, de hecho lo hacía muy bien. El bartender solo chisto la lengua al ver como esos dos se devoraban mutuamente, puesto que él quería una oportunidad con el castaño.

Una vez que rompieron el beso Sousuke tomó de la mano a Makoto y se dirigieron a la salida. Subieron al auto de Sousuke y se fueron a un hotel, ambos se encontraban excitados, Makoto estaba más desinhibido gracias al alcohol en su sangre, era consciente de lo que hacía, sabía que estaba mal, pero "¿por qué no?" pensó.

Una vez en la habitación del hotel y aprovechando que Makoto tenía el pecho semidescubierto fue lo primero que Sousuke atacó, comenzó a acariciarle los pectorales, que eran casi tan grandes como los suyos. Las manos de Sousuke sobre la piel de Makoto le causaba fuertes descargas eléctricas, le tocaba partes dónde Haru nunca antes le había tocado de esa manera.

Las manos de Sousuke viajaron repentinamente del pecho de Makoto a lo que había llamado mucho su atención desde que lo vio, su trasero, era grande, redondito, duro y muy bien trabajado. Comenzó a acariciarlo sobre el pantalón ajustado, haciéndole sentir sensaciones nuevas al castaño. Makoto imitó a Sousuke y sus manos también viajaron a ese delicioso trasero que tenía el pelinegro, esta acción sorprendió un poco a Sou, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia, puesto que no era desagradable, además que estaba concentrado en amasar esas nalgas que parecían esculpidas por los dioses. Sus miembros erectos se frotaban entre sí sobre sus ropas.

Sousuke rompió el beso, sentía que se asfixiaba, sus ropas le estorbaban y por ello decidió que era momento de ir a la cama. Tomó a Makoto de la muñeca y lo dirigió por la habitación hasta una enorme cama King size. Antes de llegar se detuvo, abrazó a Makoto por la espalda y le comenzó a restregar su miembro contra las nalgas del castaño.

\- Ya quiero estar dentro de ti - le susurro al oído con la voz rasposa, a Makoto se le antojo de lo más sensual. Pero un momento ¿Qué acababa de decir?

\- ¿Ehhh? - gritó Makoto separándose rápidamente de Sousuke, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasa Makoto? - preguntó un poco confundido.

\- Es que yo no soy uke, soy seme - trato de explicar el castaño.

\- ¿Qué? Tsk, yo también soy seme - ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

\- Dios, y-yo lo siento Sousuke, yo no sabía - se disculpaba el castaño.

\- No te disculpes Makoto, no es tu culpa - hizo una pausa pensando - pero de verdad quiero hacértelo - hizo una mueca coqueta y se agarro el miembro haciendo que se marcará debajo del pantalón. Makoto se le quedó viendo y Dios, eso era enorme, tragó saliva y negó.

\- Yo quiero hacértelo a ti - dijo en tono decidido. Sousuke se acercó lentamente a Makoto que en este momento estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

\- Tus nalgas son perfectas Makoto, sería un desperdicio no poder disfrutarlas - el rostro de Makoto se encendió, sus mejillas eran de color carmín.

\- Y-yo, yo no sé - bajó la mirada, esto era una decepción, había encontrado a alguien que le llamaba la atención, pero no era compatible con ese alguien, por la mente de Sousuke pasaba algo similar.

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una competencia? - preguntó Sousuke, sacando a Makoto de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Una apuesta? ¿De qué? - inclinó un poco su cabeza el castaño.

\- Sí, una apuesta, el que lo tenga más grande será el seme - contestó confiado el pelinegro - ¿Qué dices? Así sería algo justo - el alcohol y la excitación hablaban por Sousuke.

\- Bien - aceptó el castaño, en su mente no le parecía una mala idea, una vez que aceptó sus labios se volvieron a unir.

Sousuke recostó a Makoto en la cama, luego siguieron besándose y acariciándose mutuamente. Sousuke le quito la camisa a Makoto y se quito la suya, cuando volvió a besar al castaño el toque de sus pieles desnudas era placentero. Sousuke se recostó sobre la cama haciendo que Makoto quedará justo encima de él, así podía acariciar el trasero del castaño más fácilmente. Ambos se quitaron los pantalones quedando solo en los bóxers ajustados. Sus miembros exigían ser liberados, pero querían disfrutar más del momento. Makoto se encontraba encima de Sousuke, frotando su entrepierna con la del otro. Sus bóxers se sentían húmedos por tanto líquido preseminal que estaban secretando ambos miembros.

Un gemido ahogado por el beso se escapó de los labios del castaño cuando Sousuke introdujo una de sus manos dentro de la delgada tela que cubría su trasero, el toque de los dedos de Sousuke sobre esa parte de su piel fue algo extraño, pero placentero, para el pelinegro eso era un sonido de lo más erótico.

Procedieron a deshacerse de la única prenda que les quedaba, quedando totalmente expuestos uno frente al otro. Sus miembros erectos levantados en pie de guerra. Sousuke se acercó a Makoto y lo abrazo fuertemente, sus miembros chocaron, pero el roce de ambos era demasiado excitante. Sousuke bajó su mano cogiendo ambos miembros y comenzó a masturbarlos. Makoto jadeaba de placer.

\- Creo que te gano por poco - susurró Sousuke al oído del castaño, haciendo que este se estremeciera y tensará todo su cuerpo.

\- Bien, házmelo Sousuke - pidió Makoto, se encontraba demasiado excitado como para decir que no. La forma en que Makoto habló hizo que Sousuke se encendiera más, por lo que lo hizo que se pusiera en cuatro en la cama dispuesto a tomar su premio. Se colocó entre las nalgas de Makoto frotando su miembro contra la entrada del castaño, luego se preparó para comenzar a penetrarlo, Sousuke seguía convencido que no había nadie más lindo que Rin, aunque Makoto tenía lo suyo - ahhhh - se quejó el castaño - hazlo suave, es mi primera vez - su rostro se miraba demasiado tierno, demasiado lindo, su expresión era hermosa. Sousuke quedó flechado por esa imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos, Dios, Makoto era inclusive más lindo que Rin, fue lo que pensó.

Entonces Sousuke se inclinó hasta quedar justo en el trasero de Makoto y comenzó a besarle las piernas, luego subió para besarle los glúteos.

\- Para - pidió el castaño - es vergonzoso.

\- Tengo que prepararte adecuadamente para no hacerte daño - explicó el pelinegro y volvió a su tarea separando ambas nalgas y lamiendo la entrada de Makoto, quién soltó un sonoro gemido mientras se retorcía en su lugar.

La sensación era nueva, pero placentera, sentir la húmeda lengua de Sousuke lamerle una parte tan intima, sentir sus grandes manos recorrerle su cuerpo. Dios, era la gloria, y él quería más.

Sousuke primero introdujo un dedo dentro de Makoto, quien sintió un poco de incomodidad al inicio, luego comenzó a meter y sacar el dedo, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado metió otro mientras mordía esas hermosas nalgas que tenía frente a él y con la otra mano acariciaba el miembro húmedo y erecto de Makoto. Eran tantas las sensaciones que sentía el castaño que una parte de él quería que parar y la otra quería que nunca se detuviera, se volvería loco.

Después de que Makoto se acostumbró al tercer dedo fue cuando Sousuke decidió que ya era momento de entrar en él. Se levantó y comenzó a frotar nuevamente su miembro entre las nalgas del castaño hasta que encontró la entrada del castaño, lo deslizó lentamente logrando introducir la punta y haciendo que Makoto curvará más la espalda. Sin avisar metió todo su pene de un golpe, con una estocada certera, sacándole un gemido de dolor al castaño.

\- Tranquilo, no me moveré hasta que te acostumbres - le susurró al oído, Makoto se estremeció al sentir la piel caliente de Sousuke sobre su espalda, sintió como este comenzaba a besarle el cuello, volteó el rostro para poder besarle los labios. Makoto tenía los ojos llorosos, se miraba muy sexy.

Sousuke se sentía en el cielo, estar dentro del castaño era delicioso, caliente y apretado, se sentía demasiado bien. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo gemir a Makoto con cada estocada. Escuchar sus gemidos hacía que se excitará aún más.

De repente ya estaba embistiendo con fuerza ese perfecto cuerpo. Luego cambiaron de posición recostando a Makoto en la cama, Sousuke quería ver el rostro del castaño, no podía dejar de verlo. Unieron sus labios nuevamente mientras Sousuke seguía embistiendo a Makoto, las manos de Sousuke recorrían el hermoso cuerpo del castaño y las manos de Makoto se aferraban a la espalda del pelinegro incrustando sus uñas, dejándole marcas de lo apasionado que era ese momento.

Makoto empujó a Sousuke haciendo que este saliera de su interior y desconcertando un poco al pelinegro.

\- Ahora me toca a mí - lo recostó suavemente sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él colocando sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro e introduciendo lentamente su miembro dentro de sí mismo.

Makoto comenzó a cabalgarlo y a disfrutar de esa nueva sensación. Ambos gemían de placer, Sousuke sentía como las paredes de Makoto apresaban a su miembro, en esta posición podía acariciar libremente las nalgas del castaño y poder apreciar el rostro de su nuevo amante.

Sousuke sostuvo con sus manos el trasero de Makoto para tomar el control de la penetración. Comenzó a hacerlo fuertemente tocando ese punto dentro del castaño haciendo que gimiera cada vez más. Aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban Sousuke se sentó sin salir de Makoto, se besaron apasionadamente, para luego volver a recostar al castaño y seguir embistiéndolo fuertemente, tocando ese punto dentro del castaño que lo hacía gemir más y más.

Makoto eyaculó emitiendo un fuerte gemido de placer, haciendo que su ano se contrajera y ejerciera más presión sobre el miembro de Sousuke haciendo que este también llegara al clímax, derramando todo su semen caliente dentro de Makoto. Acallaron sus gemidos entre besos, ya no eran besos apasionados, más bien eran dulces, suaves y lentos besos.

\- Eso fue genial - confesó Sousuke intentando agarrar un poco de aire - me encantas Makoto - volvió a besarlo.

\- Tú eres genial Sousuke - dijo Makoto - pero la próxima vez me toca a mí - sonrió divertido el castaño.

\- Sé que este no es el mejor momento, ni la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero - hizo una pausa para recuperar un poco el aliento - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? No sé, conocernos mejor, eres muy lindo y... - Makoto le dio un beso.

\- Shhh... - sonrió dulcemente, otro flechazo al corazón de Sousuke - sí, me gustaría conocerte mejor Sousuke.

\- Puede que no sea la mejor forma de comenzar una relación, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para poder ganarme tu corazón.

\- Yo haré lo mismo - ambos sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente, luego se recostaron en la cama, abrazados y con el rostro sonriente. Al parecer Makoto se había equivocado al pensar que no eran compatibles, porque en realidad eran demasiado compatibles.

La vida les sonreía de nuevo.

 **Extra:**

\- Nee Ai-chan - hablaba Nagisa - ¿crees que lo logramos? - preguntó una vez que habían terminado su show y no encontraron a sus amigos, le preguntaron al bartender quien solo dijo que él no sabía nada.

\- No sé - contestó tímidamente - pero ahora tenemos tiempo para estar a solas - bajó la mirada apenado.

\- Ai-chan eres insaciable - gritó Nagisa haciendo que Nitori se sonrojara más - ¿pero hoy te toca a mí o a ti? - preguntó algo dudoso el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué elegir? ¿Qué te parece uno tu y uno yo? - se armó de todo el valor que tenía para decir eso, a pesar de que ya tenían tiempo juntos, Nitori aún no se acostumbraba a ser tan desenvuelto como Nagisa, y eso era algo que le encantaba al rubio, la timidez de su novio.

\- Como dije, eres insaciable Ai-chan, insaciable - gritó nuevamente mientras abrazaba a fuertemente a Nitori - y por eso y mucho más te amo tanto - le dio un beso en a boca, el cual fue correspondido de inmediato.

 **Extra 2:**

Mientras tanto en Australia con Haru y Rin...

Los dos chicos se besaban apasionadamente, habían ganado su primera competencia y querían celebrar no solo eso, sino también su reciente noviazgo.

Estaban parados al lado de la cama, sus cuerpos desnudos, masturbándose mutuamente, esta sería su primera noche juntos. Ambos lo deseaban desesperadamente. En eso los dos se tiraron boca abajo a la cama, levantando un poco su trasero para verse más "sensuales" a la vista del otro.

\- Tómame Haru/Rin, hazme tuyo - dijeron al mismo tiempo, por lo que ambos se voltearon a ver - ¡¿Eh?!

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, pues hace mucho tengo pensada está historia, pero no la había escrito porque tengo muchos pendientes, pero bueee me tomé un poco de tiempo y así quedó, espero sea de su agrado.

Como dicen dos semes un buen faje y dos ukes se pintan las uñas :v no sé por qué pero yo veo a Rin y Haru como ukes, pero no me afecta puesto que amo el soumako, sorry but not sorry :D

Sobre el fic, pues el extra 1 no lo tenía pensado, pero sí el extra de Rin y Haru, aunque en mi mente era más gracioso jajaja les dejó a la imaginación como resuelvan ese asuntito esos dos 7u7 escojan a al seme de esa relación :v

Este sería mi primer soumako 100%, aunque la otra historia que tengo de estos dos espero continuarla pronto, debo dejar de lanzar historias sin terminar xDDDD


End file.
